All I Wanted To Say
by happyndhilarious
Summary: Oneshot about Severus Snape's last desperate attempt to protect and save the woman he loved, Lily Evans-Potter, on the 31st October 1981.


**Hey you guys. It's me =P. _Another_ Oneshot about Severus Snape and Lily Evans-Potter, this time on the 31st October 1981. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'Harry Potter'.

* * *

**

The man moved over the street slowly. Children walked around in costumes, laughing and showing off about how many sweets they'd already got. It was early evening and the autumn wind was making him a little chilly. He approached the house hesitantly, not sure what he was supposed to do. He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look into the living room of the small house.

There was a woman, sitting on the couch, holding a toddler. She was smiling and kissing her child.

Severus felt tears streaming into his eyes.

He bit his lips. He could leave. She had left him because of a mistake, yes, it was nothing more than a mistake. The wrong word at the wrong place and time.

But was it that really?

He had tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen. For her, he had said it on purpose. And he probably had.

But he hadn't really meant it. How could he make that clear to her?

He could leave. He should leave.

_But I love her._

Slowly he moved over to the door. The man was Severus Snape.

* * *

The woman smiled at her son. "You're beautiful", she whispered. The boy looked at her with big green eyes.

"Mom", he said. She smiled even wider.

"How is he?" Lily looked up. Her husband came over to them, grinning.

"He's fine", Lily said."He's perfect."

James Potter frowned. "I sent an owl to Sirius but he hasn't answered yet. Do you think we should worry?"

"No", Lily said confidently. "Sirius will be fine. He's an adult, James. I think you forget that from time to time."

"Yeah, I probably do…" James bit his lips. "Do you think he's going to come soon?"

Lily looked up at him and saw concern and fear in his face. "I don't know", she said quietly. "I just hope Peter's alright. Do you think it was the right decision?"

James sighed. "I don't know. It was Sirius' suggestion and he has to know, doesn't he?"

Lily Potter shrugged. "I just hope everything's going to be alright." She kissed her husband. "I love you", she whispered. "No matter what happens."

James smiled. "I love you too. I'll always love you."

* * *

Severus knocked at the door. For a while he just stood there, waiting. He just wanted to turn away, glad to have a reason to leave, when the door opened.

It was her. She had her arms crossed, ready to defend herself and her family against whatever came next. Her long red hair was shiny and dark red, and her green eyes were sparkling. Her determined expression changed to smiling. First in surprise, then in relief.

"Severus. What are you doing here?" She hesitated for a moment. "It's good to see you."

Severus couldn't say a word. And then Lily gave him a hug and Severus thought he could stand there forever, just being hugged by Lily.

Unfortunately she let him go way too soon.

"So what are you doing here?" she repeated. Severus just stared at her. They heard a child's scream from the living room. Severus remembered the reason why he was here.

"I got to tell you something. It's important."

Suddenly Lily frowned. "What do you want?" she asked seriously.

"I want to tell you… The Dark Lord… he will come and _kill _you!" Severus looked at her in desperation.

Lily's face changed. She looked relieved. "Oh well, Sev, we already know. The prophecy. But we've taken precautions."

Severus stared at her. "But… you have to leave! He will come; maybe he's already on the way. Please, do something reasonable and leave!"

"Something reasonable? What do you mean? Did I do something unreasonable?" Her voice sounded defensive.

"Maybe marrying this git!" Severus snapped before he could stop himself.

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, so you want to tell me – again – that James is a fool and a coward and whatever else? Well, then I am going to tell you something, too: I _love_ James, and we love _our _son, alright?"

Severus's eyes filled with tears. "But he won't be able to protect you; he won't be able to stop him. You are going to be killed and so are your son and your husband. If it's that what you want, alright."

Severus turned away, feeling incredibly stupid for even coming here.

He walked a few steps when someone turned him around.

In front of him was the hated face of James Potter, Auror, perfect Quidditch Player and now beloved husband and father of a child that was important enough to make the Dark Lord search everywhere for it.

"What do you want, Snape?" Potter asked coolly.

"Save you and your… family." He barked the last word.

Surprisingly, Potter smiled weakly.

"Never thought I would be saying this, but… Thank You. For… at least wanting to tell us. As you can see we already know, but nevertheless Thank You. Severus."

With that he turned around and walked back to their house.

Lily was still staring at him. "You're a good guy", she whispered. "I hope you'll be alright. When… everything's over."

Severus swallowed. "Why didn't you expect me to try to kill you when you opened the door?" he asked quietly. "I'm… a Death Eater."

Lily smiled weakly. "Because I know _you_, Sev. And I hope you still love me the way I love you, somewhere."

Severus wanted to scream: "_I love you, Lily. I've always loved you. But in a different way. In the way you love Potter._" But he stayed silent.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried back to her family.

Severus walked some steps away from the house and looked back once. The little family had disappeared. Just when he wanted to Disapparate he felt a blast of wind and it seemed to whisper words… And they seemed to be Lily's words.

"I'm sorry."

Severus smiled slightly. Then he turned away and Disapparated, leaving behind a man with worries and fears, a woman with tears in her eyes, and a little boy, sitting on the floor and not knowing that he was something special.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing.**


End file.
